Mousewhisker: Reborn
by ClawbreezeTheCat
Summary: Every blue moon, the Moonpool opens into a portal. And one day, the furious Mousewhisker leaps in. And there, he finds two odd tribes of cats who act like clans except for one thing: They all have superpowers. They're oblivious, and Mousewhisker becomes one of the smart ones. And, being one of the smartest there, he has to figure out how to get back to the clans.
1. Prologue

**Hey hey hey! For my allegiances, you won't believe it: I'm not putting the ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, or RiverClan cats up. (*gasp! Scandalous!) I know, but if you've read ****The Last Hope** **then I don't think you'll need to know who the cats are. It doesn't even matter, because the Clans are not in the story except for the prologue and the epilogue. I'll just put up the tribe allegiances later. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_A hefty gray and white tom_ prowled through the bright forest, nose almost touching the thick undergrowth, searching for his precious prey. The sun shone on his soft fur. Green-leaf was finally here, and prey was plentiful. A fat magpie was digging in the soil for fat worms. The tom got closer, his nose only four foxtails away from the bird. He took a small step closer, closer…

"Mousewhisker!" A high pitched voice called out.

The bird let out an alarmed cry and fluttered off. Mousewhisker let out an annoyed hiss and leapt up, grasping the tip of the wing in his claws and yanking it back down. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck. He picked it up between his teeth.

It was then that he was shaken back into reality. Snow was lightly falling, coating his whiskers in frost. The sun was cold and had no effect on him. He shivered.

Daisy came crashing through the woods, which was odd, considering she always stayed in camp.

"Mousewhisker," she meowed breathlessly, "Poppyfrost is giving birth to Berrynose's second litter of kits!" She was grinning widely, and her pale blue eyes shone brightly.

"Yay," Mousewhisker replied sarcastically through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes, "I just love it when my hunting is interrupted by something I've known since dawn!"

His mother shot him a severe look. He winced. "Mousewhisker!" she growled. "Have a bit of concern. Your brother has a wonderful life, and you should be proud of him."

Mousewhisker looked down, pawing the light layer of snow on the ground. "That's because you're more proud of him than me."

"Mousewhisker!" she gasped. Her anger was gone, replaced by a look of confusion, shock, and horror. "How ever could you say that?"

He whirled on her, a fierce snarl on his face, green eyes flashing threateningly. "Really, Mother? 'How ever could you say that?' How ever could you _think _that? Hazeltail and I both agree, _Daisy_. You've always loved him more. 'Mousekit. Stop it right now. Be proud of Berrykit. He's going to be apprenticed to Brambleclaw. I'll bet, since Brambleclaw became deputy, Berrykit will too.' 'Oh, but Berrypaw caught the mouse. Why couldn't you?' 'Berrynose has a mate. He had two, actually. Why have you never had one?' See?" Daisy flinched.

"Mousewhisker, I never meant to hurt you…"

"Don't," Mousewhisker replied, turning away, "It's too late." He gazed at her horrified face. "You already have." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Daisy rested her tail on his shoulder. "Mousewhisker, please don't do this to me…"

"Don't do this to me!" He yowled.

"Do you even know what I've been through?" Her eyes were pools of blue.

Mousewhisker shoved her, bowling her over. "Do you know what I've been through?" he raged at her. Then he turned away from her heartbroken expression and sprinted away.

"Mousewhisker!" she wailed. She began to follow him. He ran around trees to try and evade her, but she was already nipping at his tail.

His paws dipped into water. He stopped.

The Moonpool.

A form stepped out of its confinements.

"Firestar," Mousewhisker breathed.

"Step away from the Moonpool," he warned. Mousewhisker stepped back. Daisy just stood there in shock. Firestar smiled slightly.

"No, Daisy. The Great Battle was not a hallucination. StarClan is real." Daisy just nodded mutely. Firestar continued. "In the blue moon," he gestured towards the bluish moon. "a portal will open, leading to an alternate universe. Anyone who goes in cannot come back out until true-"

Mousewhisker murmured, "I'm sorry, Mother."

Firestar's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare-"

Mousewhisker waved his tail through the apparition and Firestar disappeared. He turned to Daisy. "Bye." She reached for him. He gazed for a long time at the Moonpool.

"Mousewhisker, no!" He flicked his ear in acknowledgement that he heard her. "Mousewhisker... We need you." He bunched his muscles. She hesitantly continued. "I need you."

But it was too late. He jumped in, and his form disappeared completely.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? R&R! I'll post the tribe allegiances tomorrow or something!**

**~ClawbreezeTheCat**


	2. Tribe Allegiances

**I posted quicker than I thought. Hmm… Oh well. Faster's always better than slower. BTW, the names were intended to be dumb and tacky. **

* * *

**Sky Tribe**

**First-In-Command: **

Wildmoon - black she-cat with telepathy

Student: Jumppaw

**Second-In-Command: **

Twoface - gray tabby tom with the power of duplication

**Healer-Of-Cats: **

Herbheart - golden she-cat with the ability to grow plants

**Fighters-Of-Camp: **

Darkbranch - ginger tabby tom with life long longevity

Flashheart - tabby she-cat with super speed

Flintstone - dark gray tom with the ability to mimic substances

Student: Swiftpaw

Sharpfang - reddish tom with poison generation

Streamflow - white tom with icy blue eyes and the ability of liquification

Student: Cloudpaw

Echoflight - long-haired white she-cat with echolocation

Frostbreath - white ice breathing she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Smallstorm - silver she-cat with the power of size manipulation

Mouseears - brown tom with the power of intangibility

**Students-In-Training: **

Jumppaw - mottled brown tom who can manipulate time

Cloudpaw - light gray she-cat with the power of sublimation

Swiftpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with the power of possession

**Mothers-Of-Kits: **

Shimmergaze - tortoiseshell she-cat with the power of teleportation

Kit(s): Coalkit: - black tom with laser eyes; Lightkit - white she-kit with glowing eyes; Yellowkit - rebellious golden she-kit with extendable fur (:D)

Eveningglow - cream she-cat with incredible endurance

Kit(s): Shadekit - dark gray tom who can merge with Thornkit; Thornkit - cream tom who can merge with Shadekit

Longlegs - white she-cat with the power of elasticity, expecting kits

**Out-Of-Places: **

Whitefeather - white she-cat with no powers

**The Tribe of Grass**

**First-In-Command: **

Jaggedmoon - black and white tom with x-ray vision

**Second-In-Command: **

Sweetvoice - white she-cat with darker paws and charmspeak

**Healer-Of-Cats: **

Mistspeaker: white she-cat with golden patches and the power of precognition (ability to see into the future)

**Fighters-Of-Camp: **

Skywing - long-haired silver she-cat with wings

Blazeflame - red tabby tom cat with fire breath

Pouncetalon - dark gray tom with a stripe down his spine and the power of invisibility

Student: Cragpaw

Nighteye - black tabby she-cat with the power of night vision

Rockwillow - gray tom with a white underbelly and super strength

Ravenheart - black she-cat who can manipulate shadows

Student: Snakepaw

Deadfield - black and white she-cat with the power of mediumship (ability to talk to the dead)

Fleecefur - white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes and the power of extreme adaptation

Student: Troutpaw

Mapledew - black she-cat with the power of memory manipulation

Wolfhowl - gray and white tom with the ability to resurrect the dead

Student: Blossompaw

Vinesnap - calico she-cat with probability manipulation (determine your bad/good luck)

Pebblefall - gray tom with the power of time travel

**Students-In-Training: **  
Blossompaw - long-haired white she-cat with the ability to animate inanimate objects

Snakepaw - telekinetic black tom with piercing amber eyes

Troutpaw - blue-gray tom with gills

Cragpaw - dark brown tabby tom with the power of illusion

**Mothers-Of-Kits: **

Windcry - silver tabby she-cat with the power of wind manipulation

Kit(s): Stonekit - gray tom with the ability to make rocks

Treeclimber - brown she-cat with the ability to crawl up walls, expecting kits


End file.
